


Incanto

by TehRevving



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Vibrating arm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 08:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15138929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TehRevving/pseuds/TehRevving
Summary: Fluffy and dirty goodbye sex with the stoic Niflheim CommanderRavus x Reader. Fluff. Smut. Vibrating Arm





	Incanto

**Author's Note:**

> For the Anon Ask:
> 
> May I request something, anything really, smutty but also cute and cuddly with Ravus? Pls, my skin is breaking out, my crops are dying!

Everything about Ravus was intense, he was so large, almost engulfing you from every angle. His large shoulders and arms caging you against his chest, a sharp jaw pressed to the base of your neck, lips against your sensitive flesh. Strong thighs moulding around while he rocked his cock against your lower back. His heavy breaths almost physically moving your body while his metal arm crushed you to his chest like a too tight seatbelt, the sharp points of it biting into your overheated skin, you utterly adored it. 

You were desperate for him but he was so intense, it was all too slow and too fast, too much and not enough all at the same time.

His voice was low with lust as he whispered in your ear, his sounds breathy as he rocked your body against his. 

“You are absolutely divine, surely sculpted by the Six themselves. Whatever did I do to deserve to pleasure such a wondrous creature.”

He ran teeth against your shoulder, metal fingers tightening and releasing on your soft flesh. He nuzzled into the back of your neck, his breath hot on your skin. You wanted him. Six you wanted him so much.

You reached down your body, gasping out as your fingers brushed against your own sensitive flesh before moving lower. You grasped onto his cock, stroking it until he was growling at you in warning, Six you were addicted to that sound.

You positioned the head of him at your entrance, the heat of him driving you mad as your hips rocked against him, your whole body begging for him to take you.

It was like fire as he pressed his cock inside of your tight passage, low moans escaping his throat as you stretched for him. The little whimper he let out once he was fully seated was addicting, you wanted to capture the sound forever but, he didn’t want you to be coherent for that long.

Ravus fucked you hard, he was rough, filthy in his treatment of you and it was everything you could ever dream of. He held you to his overheated body, you were engulfed by his presence, the heat and the feel of him; hard planes of muscles and soft skin as he worshipped you. Every brush of him against your back was like fire, every tense and release of the burning metal of his arm, heated by the rising temperature under the covers only enhanced how you felt about him; he made you ache for more.

You couldn’t help but shiver as he spoke, his hot breath cooling against your sweat soaked skin.

“My sweet sylleblossom. I wish to hear you sing for me.”

You couldn’t help but whine as the safety of his scorching arm left its place across your torso. You felt your body fall forward slightly without him to hold you to his chest. His breathing was heavy enough to push you away from him, and you struggled to press yourself back to him, you needed to be closer.

You couldn’t help but cry out as sharp metallic fingers brushed against your core, you couldn’t help but moan as he played with you. You squirmed against his touch and he chuckled and pressed kisses to your skin. He teased you, moving his finger punishingly quick while he slowed down his thrusts until he was leisurely sliding his long cock in and out of you. 

He bit down on the shell of your ear, “sing for me,” he whispered and then, there was a click. You knew what it meant and it echoed through your head as he arm began to vibrate. 

He sucked in a breath through gritted teeth as your body immediately began to spasm around him. There was so much sensation, he was able to feel the vibrations of his own arm through your body as well as your own muscles contracting around his aching flesh while he pounded into you. 

He picked up his pace, unable to stay slow anymore, the tight heat around his cock simply too much to bear, the way that you were crying out his name to the Six drove him wild.

You came embarrassingly quickly at his touch, and he followed you not long after, unable to resist the way you screamed out for him, made the entire barracks know who you belonged to. Your body tighten around him, he felt like the air was forced out of his lungs. He bit down on your neck to ground himself, sharp teeth drawing blood as he released himself deep inside of you. 

There was basking in the afterglow, shared groans as he withdrew from your body, sighs as he pulled you to his chest. His light hair was matted with sweat, blood from your shoulder staining the tips of it. He looked relaxed, younger, soft and perfect and absolutely himself, rather than the persona and burdens that he normally showed the world. 

He cuddled you to him, he was warm, chest still heaving with a heavy, elevated heartbeat. He pressed kisses to your hair while your bodies found a new rhythm, punctuated by the faint whirring of the motor in his arm was it worked to cool itself down. 

“Once this is all over my Love, I promise we will be together,” he whispered against your hair. “Once I return from Zegnautus Keep after presenting the King with his final weapon, I promise it will all be over.”

You smiled and buried further into his chest, you believed him. There was nothing that could keep you apart.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think?  
> I'd forgotten how much I enjoyed writing Ravus, he's a bit more practiced and poetic than Ignis but with more raw emotion, I think anyway.  
> Comments and Kudos Loved.  
> Come find me on tumblr (TehRevving)


End file.
